


Forgive Me

by Epic_7_Cringefics



Category: Epic Seven (Mobile Game)
Genre: Coma, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_7_Cringefics/pseuds/Epic_7_Cringefics
Summary: Now alone with the comatose Heir of the Covenant, Vildred allows himself a moment of vulnerability..





	Forgive Me

“Ras..” Vildred stood at the foot of the bed where the Heir of the Covenant lay, motionless, locked within the entanglement of a deep slumber. Futilely, he called out to his friend under his breath, knowingly reaching out to a comatose vessel, a shell of what he once knew.

“You may watch over him as much as you want,” Purin squeaked from the door frame, “but he won’t budge so easily. Don’t you think I’ve tried?”

“Of course. I know that.”

Purin grimaced at the Ezeran blademaster. He had been returning to their inn every few days to check in on Ras’ unconscious state, as if he would suddenly awaken from the sound of his companion’s voice. They both were made aware long ago that there would be no such luck.

“But still..”

“But still you miss him, I understand. I mentioned before, as we are hosting the Heir of the Covenant, we have no qualms with however many visits he receives so long as no harm comes to him while he’s under our care. You’ve been very respectful thus far, so I have no reason to prevent your entry, no matter how.. frequent.”

At that, Vildred finally looked away from Ras, grateful to the innkeeper for at least attempting to satiate his desire to see the knight. Wistfully, he turned his head to the lamp hanging daringly from a small, wool tether, the light flickering in as the wind from the evening sky flurried into the room. He loomed over toward Ras, draping the weakened soldier with a blanket and tucking it at his shoulders, hesitating.

“Hm, I wonder,” Purin mused, her nose crinkling. “What keeps pulling you back here? Your visits outpace everyone else’s by a landslide. Are you truly that close, or..?”

Vildred could only manage a weak smile as he lost himself in Ras’ sleeping countenance. “I’m not so sure anymore.. But I’ll let you make any assumptions that appease you.”

Purin giggled, curtsying before stepping out, carefully closing the door behind her. Vildred waited a moment as he heard her footsteps become shallower and shallower, distancing herself down the hall from the two. He leaned in, cupping Ras’ warm cheek, thumbing alongside the edge of his lips.

“If you only could be here.”

With a final lean, he kissed the forehead before him.

“You would know what to tell me.”

Returning to his original upright position, Vildred spoke even softer than before. “Kayron has kept reaching out to me through that damn seal he unlocked within me. That curse.. No.. A blessing..”

He watched the last dim flickers of sunlight ebb beneath the horizon as he vented. “He has reminded me of the tragedies we’ve wrought upon this wretched planet. The deaths, the mortals who have all fallen, and the injustice our war against the Archdemon has perpetuated..

“And yet, he also reminded me why I stood by you. Why I so nonchalantly raised my blade alongside yours’, and why the fire in my chest was kindled upon your arrival to our aide.”

Drawing his blade, Vildred’s expression steeled into the very same he presented upon the battlefield to the victims he had slaughtered throughout the existence of their world. His reflection caught the edge of the blade as he held it before both he and Ras, and the candlelight flashed against the metal as he readied it to slay the man before him.

“That seal’s removal reminded me why I can still fend off this damn infiltration Kayron has infected my mind with. He reminded me.. that I..” 

At this point, Vildred could feel his tears burning his cheeks and they pattered down onto the wooden planked floor.

“..I love you, Ras.. And that is why I don’t think I can kill you..”

His hands shook with emotion as he slowly pulled back, sheathing his blade.

“But I can never fight alongside you in the same manner again. Not now, after everything I have been reminded of.”

**

Vildred waved his goodbyes to Purin for the night as he returned home. His memories plagued him, comforted him, filled his heavy heart, and drove him wild.

“I hope, no matter what happens, and even though I know you cannot feel the same way I feel for you.. That you can forgive me, Ras..”


End file.
